Life Eternal
Life Eternal is a novel series within progress. The story is set throughout the entire project's outline and will serve as the best way to understand it. Several themes in the book are: Loss of loved ones, loneliness, friendship, life and death, society issues. 'Plot' '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' SPOILER WARNING '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Life Eternal sets off with the creation of worlds how it was experienced by the immortals and then follows the adventures of the immortal Rajani. Vaedr, the immortal scientist has created the faeries to serve and accompany them, but a group of immortals opposes this idea, believing they ought not mess with the natural evolution. The two oppsing groups come to a conflict which would eventually turn out to be the immortal wars. Throughout this overspanning plotline we learn how many of the early immortal creations and influences came to be. There are also several interwoven plotlines such as the romantic involvement between Rajani and Tadori, the evolution of the races and so on. The first book concludes with the collapsing of Avant. Book 2 begins where the first left off, with the collapsion of Avant, the faeries scattered, the immortal reign broken and Tadori missing, the immortal Rajani begins a quest to reassert his power in the empire Hell. He partakes in the Hell wars to attain the highest position of Highlord and changes his name to Shadowheart. He is assisted in this process by the dark faeries and Harp and survives several attempts upon his life. Once he has established his rule, Shadowheart starts several negotiations with other nations to build up an empire that had before only seen war and blood. During his visit to Chronica, an attempt is once more made upon his life by the Grand Wizard, a mysterious sorcerer living in an ocean tower. He decides to accompany the Admiraldier Fleet to deal with this threat personally. Once arrived at the tower, there appears to be no sorcerer at all and Shadowheart is forced by a lack of clues to let the case rest. Several weeks pass until Harp is repeatedly rejected at Metropolis's walls upon which Shadowheart accompanies him and breaches the walls. There they find a rather unusual civilization and Vaedr's supercomputer that kills Harp. In exchange for Harp, the supercomputer tells Shadowheart Hakvendar is still alive and Shadowheart decides to face off with Hakvendar, who proved to be the Grand Wizard. The second book ends with the battle in the skies and Shadowheart casts Hakvendar into the void. On the beginning of book 3, several decades have passed and all seems well. One day however, the void stirs and starts seeping into the worlds. Shadowheart journeys to the city of Daba and partakes in the Tournament of Heroes, joining the order of the Flaming Falcons. Together with the other members of the order he makes a journey throughout the worlds to find the cause of the void invasions, eventually culminating in what is the first void war. Book 4 begins right after the destruction of Nomokac, the leading force behind the void at the end of the void war. Despite his defeat, the void still seems as powerful as ever and a new void war ensues. Groups of brave Adventurers investigate the matter and it appears Nomokac is still alive. This time the Adventurers lead the battle and go deep into the void to destroy Nomokac once more. In the mean time Shadowheart studies the matter of the void deeply and makes several arrangements to keep the worlds safe during the assault. Though Nomokac defeated twice, a plague related to the void seems to be rampaging throughout the worlds. One of the most affected places is the order of light, a Daban Order that fought valiantly in the void wars. Several Adventurers decide to investigate the matter and discover gruesome facts behind the plague. Shadowheart roams individually throughout the worlds to find the cause and together with the Adventurers he finds out that a breeding creature is the source of the void's relentless power and eventually they manage to destroy it. The void being severely weakened by the consecutive wars, Shadowheart believes it time for a final assault. He calls upon the help of the Adventurers and works out a plan to venture to the very heart of the void. There they find out that the real force behind the attacks has been Hakvendar all along, who, once cast into the void, seized control of a usually instinctive force and used it for his own purposes. This means the void can never be defeated by mortal means and the war will go on endlessly, because there will always be void and existence. Shadowheart then takes hold of Hakvendar and pulls him into the lifestream in a last fierce battle. Shadowheart himself though is severely wounded through the lifestream as well and doubts between life and death as loneliness, pain and memories (which have been prominent throughout the entire series) take their toll. He is then stopped by Eliza. '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' END SPOILER WARNING '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' trivia: *the game: Legend of the flaming falcons revolves around the events in book 3